


SherStrade: Supernatural And Doctor Who

by KingOfHearts709



Category: SherStrade - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scaring, Supernatural - Freeform, burning on the ceiling, doctor who - Freeform, mary style, ooooh yeaaah, weeping angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting obsessed with a television show can be very dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherStrade: Supernatural And Doctor Who

**Author's Note:**

> I went there. SherStrade. Yeah, I really went there. xoxo

"So, basically, it's about these two brothers who go around hunting demons," Lestrade explained.  
"And how many episodes have you watched so far?" John inquired.  
"Only the first two series."  
"What- you started watching it two days ago!"  
"Yeah, but it's pretty good for an American show."  
"Fine, but don't let Sherlock find out. God knows what he'll do." Lestrade nodded and headed into his office. John walked off as the door shut. Lestrade settled himself in his chair and propped his feet up, looking over a case file.  
At some point, he figured he must've nodded off when he was awoken by something dripping on his cheek. He scrunched up his face and rubbed his fingers across the strange liquid, opening his eyes only to see it was blood.  
Right before he looked up to the ceiling to see Sherlock, mouth agape and eyes dead.  
"Sherlock!" he screamed as he fell to the ground. "Sherlock!"  
"What?" he replied nonchalantly, as if he wasn't stuck to the ceiling about to be burned.  
"What the hell?" Lestrade muttered to himself, it taking longer than usual before he realised it was all a setup.  
"Got you," Sherlock grinned.  
"You're going to regret this, Holmes," Lestrade growled as he stormed from his office.  
***  
“Sherlock, did you stay up all night again?” John asked as they made their way to the crime scene.  
“Maybe,” Sherlock answered simply, rubbing his eyes.  
“Yeah, okay, I get that it’s a good show, but you can’t just binge it all night!”  
“I can, I did, and I’ll do it again.”  
“It’s Doctor Who, you’ve seen it enough times.”  
“I must understand its facets.”  
“Don’t you have more important things to think about in that mind palace thing?” Sherlock sighed and ducked under the police tape, holding it up for John.  
“It doesn’t take up too much space,” he explained as he made his way to Lestrade. “It-” He stopped. He widened his eyes.  
“Sherlock, what-” John said, but was cut off.  
“Do not blink, John,” Sherlock said as he fixed his eyes on the stone statue ahead. Lestrade walked near it and stopped. It had its hand out.  
“What is it, what- Oh,” John said, realising why Sherlock had stopped all of the sudden. Sherlock, with practised eyes, moved without taking his eyes away.  
Then his vision was blocked.  
“Hello, freak,” Donovan greeted in her usual sneer. Sherlock blinked and stared at her. “What’s wrong with you?” She scoffed and looked at John. “Is he broken?”  
“Move!” Sherlock yelled, and pushed past Donovan towards the Weeping Angel.  
Lestrade was gone.  
“What happened to Lestrade?” he yelled.  
“What?” Donovan asked. “He’s just over-” She stopped when she didn’t see him. “But he was just standing there, next to that statue.”  
“Do not take your eyes off of that statue,” Sherlock ordered. He stood still. He stared.  
Until Lestrade spoke from behind.  
“What statue?” he smirked, making Sherlock scream. Loud. Donovan, John and Lestrade covered their ears. After containing himself, he glared daggers at Lestrade.  
“You set this all up!” he barked.  
“Of course I did,” Lestrade grinned. “It was revenge for using Supernatural against me. I got Donovan and John in on it, too.” John chuckled, along with Donovan for once.  
“Come on, Sherlock, you have to admit, it was pretty good,” John said. Sherlock averted his eyes, refusing to say so.  
“Maybe...” he muttered.  
“And you did get me good last week, too,” Lestrade added. Sherlock smirked as he remembered the recent memory. John chuckled at Donovan.  
“Come on, let’s let the fandom boys collaborate,” he said, and walked away with Donovan.  
Extended Ending  
“So, now, these are the case files,” Lestrade said as he laid out two files on his desk in front of John and Sherlock.  
“And the brother, where is he?” Sherlock asked as he surveyed the pictures.  
“In custody. We-” Lestrade was cut off when a scream emitted from his phone. He grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. He sighed.  
“Sorry, boys, I better take this,” he said as he answered the phone and walked out of the room. John looked from Lestrade, to Sherlock, then back to Lestrade.  
“That was your scream,” he laughed. Sherlock grimaced.  
“Never speak of it.”


End file.
